Small Packages
by SenecaPie
Summary: AU: Whatever happened to the child Phoebe was carrying at the end of season four?
1. Default Chapter

AU: This fic takes place season five. Whatever happened to Cole and Phoebe's child to be?  
  
He felt nauseous, and wondered why? It was particularly annoying in the mornings. With his demonic half was back, he shouldn't be feeling nauseous! Why was he gaining weight? He shouldn't be gaining weight, especially around the abdomen, and around the breasts. They were getting bigger, and harder, and his ankles. He couldn't do anything to control the swelling and the aching.  
  
He had been feeling this way for the past month ever since his return from the wasteland. It was odd, and he had been wondering what kind of a sickness it could be? There was only one sickness he knew of which had these symptoms, but that wasn't possible? Was it?  
  
He picked up the phone, to call Phoebe, but she wouldn't understand! She and her sisters had been all over his back trying to vanquish him. They wouldn't respond well to this situation, if it was what he thought it was! Besides that, he didn't want Leo and the elders getting involved!  
  
After three rings Darryl answered "Hello,"  
  
"Darryl, something strange has been going on, I've been getting morning sickness, and this really strange swelling in my abdomen."  
  
"What?" Darryl responded,  
  
"I think I might be pregnant?"  
  
He paused, "You might be pregnant, you mean carrying a baby?"  
  
"Well, my ankles have swelled up," responded Cole.  
  
"Maybe you are just lay off the egg foo young, and burritos," responded Darryl  
  
"It's not that, I've been gaining weight around my stomach, and my breasts, they've been getting bigger, and firmer."  
  
"Can't you tell the Charmed ones about this?"  
  
"No, all they have been trying to do is vanquish me, they wouldn't understand. Please come over and see what you can do to help me!"  
  
"I'll be there, I get off duty in three hours." 


	2. Chapter Two

Three hours later the elevator doors opened, and Darryl walked into the penthouse, wondering if it was actually possible! The place was a mess, leftover Chinese food and ice cream containers everywhere! He walked over to Cole who was sprawled out on the couch enjoying a sundae consisting of chocolate ice cream, hot fudge, pickles, and martini olives!  
  
"How are you doing," he asked  
  
"I'm feeling pretty weird right now, care for some ice cream?" responded Cole as he took a large bite of his sundae.  
  
"No thanks," answered Darryl.  
  
He looked closely at Cole, could it have been? Cole's breasts certainly were beginning to develop, and the way he was gaining weight on his stomach. There was no question about it!  
  
"How do you think this happened?" Darryl asked, not knowing what to do. He wasn't a Charmed One. Although he had been helping them out for the past three years, he didn't know very much about magic, demons, and what would make a man pregnant!  
  
"I really don't know, my guess is that when I was in the wasteland I absorbed the essence of the vanquished Phoebe had been carrying."  
  
"You need to see a doctor," responded Darryl.  
  
"Yes, but how am I going to explain this to the average doctor? They aren't used to seeing guys.."  
  
"Do you know how to magically alter a person's memory?" asked Darryl.  
  
"I now have that power."  
  
Darryl whipped out his cell phone and dialed his wife's ob/gyn, "I need an appointment for tomorrow, I think my friend is pregnant."  
  
Darryl then hung up his cell phone, "I've made an appointment with the ob/gyn first thing tomorrow morning. However, I don't think you can go dressed the way you are now. I'll also get you something to wear. 


	3. Chapter Three

Darryl returned a half hour later.  
  
Cole glanced at what he had brought back, three bags, one from CVS, one from Old Navy, and one from a local wig shop.  
  
Out of the bag from CVS he took a package out, a home waxing kit.  
  
A look of fear came over the face of Cole, "Oh no, not wax."  
  
"According to my wife and her friends it's the only way to completely get rid of hair."  
  
Cole then begrudgingly obliged, microwaving the contents then taking the kit into the bathroom. Darryl then heard the screams of pain, as Cole used it on his chest, legs and arms and other body parts where it was necessary.  
  
After the home waxing was done, Darryl handed him the contents of the bag from Old Navy, a long turquoise, fleece skirt with an elasticized waste, and a fuzzy fleece top to match. Comfortable clothing for the modern, fashionable mother to be!  
  
"Try it on, see how you look," said Darryl. He also handed him some Max Factor cosmetics, he had also picked up in CVS, and the long brown wig from the local wig shop. Cole then walked into the bathroom and changed.  
  
He emerged, wearing the outfit, the makeup and wig, and actually looked passable, for an unattractive female, or she-male.  
  
"If you want your nails done, my sister is a manicurist, and can take care of that, I also know of a store which manufactures heals in larger sizes."  
  
"No thanks, I'll just wear my bathroom flip flops," responded Cole. "I got rid of most of the hair on my toes, and this is San Francisco, I don't think too many people will have issues." Cole went back into the bathroom to change back into the extra large sweat pants and t-shirt he was wearing before.  
  
"Remember tomorrow to meet at the office, 7:00 A.M. sharp."  
  
"Will do," responded Cole from the bathroom. 


	4. Chapter Four

They met at the clinic the next morning, Darryl, and Cole who was wearing the skirt and sweatshirt from Old Navy. The strangely unsurprised receptionist gave Cole some forms, which he quickly made out and signed. Then, with the wave of his fingers, he changed the name on his insurance card.  
  
"Nicole Turner," called receptionist as she guided them to a room down the hall. She then handed Cole a gown and told him to undress.  
  
Two minutes later he was in the gown, and lying on the examining table. Both men wondered how the doctor was going to react to seeing a man in this condition.  
  
The doctor walked in, to their surprise, there was no look of shock on her face, as there should have been.  
  
"What exactly are you," she asked as she looked at his forehead. She traced with her hand various faint wrinkles on his face, which to the ordinary eye would be signs of aging, but she knew they meant something else.  
  
"Ah, a Hayden demon, capable of throwing balls of energy and changing forms. This isn't supposed to be happening to you. Any idea what caused it?"  
  
Cole responded, "Well, I was possessed by the Source of all Evil and sent to the wasteland, where I collected a number of powers. I suspect while I was there I may have collected my vanquished yet unborn child."  
  
"How did you end up becoming possessed by the Source?" She responded, "your type is not prone to possession, except in rare circumstances. Were you a full Hayden, or part human?"  
  
"I was originally half human, half demon, and was power stripped. I was then tricked into becoming the source, by his seer."  
  
"How was the child vanquished before it was born, without killing the mother?"  
  
"It was somehow taken from my ex wife, into the seer. However when the seer took it, she was overwhelmed by the baby's power. Both the seer and the baby were supposedly vanquished. In wasteland, I was absorbing the powers and the essences of vanquished demons. I don't have the seer's powers, but I think I have the child," he said glancing down at his swollen abdomen.  
  
"Ah, so you are probably right about absorbing your own unborn child. I've heard of that happening before." She then changed the subject, "this might feel a bit cold," she said as she approached with a small amount of jelly.  
  
At first Cole felt a sense of apprehension, from the child inside him, but he quickly touched his stomach, "it's okay little one," and the feeling was gone.  
  
She then slowly started spreading the jelly on Cole's swollen abdomen and started scanning with the ultrasound machine.  
  
On the screen across from him, he saw it, the five fingers and five toes, and then the small beating heart. He was going to be a parent. He looked at Darryl with a sense of glee.  
  
"Well, it looks as if you are going to have a little girl," said the doctor.  
  
The only thing Cole could do was smile. The child he thought was gone was actually going to be born! He remembered the sorrow he felt in the wasteland when he learned that Phoebe lost the baby, despite being possessed by the Source, he was anxiously looking forward to its arrival.  
  
"Congratulations," said Darryl not quite sure what to make of this situation. Over the past three years he had seen some pretty strange things, but nothing quite like this! Never in his life did he expect he would actually see a man in this situation. However despite being peculiar, it was so beautiful, a new life yet to come into this world!  
  
"You certainly are pregnant, but there might be a number of complications," said the doctor. "While you are developing some female organs such as breasts, you aren't developing the capacity to give birth in a normal fashion. When the baby is born, it will have to be by C-section as is usually done when this happens, it isn't as uncommon as you think. In fact there is a Lamaze class which takes place every Thursday night at 5:00, for uncommon pregnancies." She went to the closet in the corner and retrieved a list, "Are you interested."  
  
Cole looked at Darryl and Darryl nodded, Cole responded, "We're in." The doctor added their name to the list.  
  
Darryl then realized that it was the one night he had off, and his wife's birthday. He had already made reservations at Morton's Steak House, however he would have to cancel them! This poor child who was cursed with only one parent was much more important! Who else was going to be there for Cole during his time of need! 


End file.
